Truth be Told
by Orangepop23
Summary: The things that goes through Lisbon's head throughout the series. Truth be told it's amazing to see how much so. Cute things that bring Jane and Lisbon together throughout the series.
1. Chapter 1

**Before you get started, I wanted to tell you that this is a collection of memories between Jane and Lisbon throughout the series that brings them closer together.**

**This is my little summer project I'm doing waiting for season five. We all know it never gets here fast enough. **

**Anyways, what I do is I rewatch each episode, pick out the most adorable, or the funniest, the most heartbreaking, the most heartwarming, or the most pivotal scenes in the episode and write on here what I believe Lisbon is thinking. I try to be objective with these by reading the comments of the scenes on Youtube, where everyone shares their thoughts.**

**Fingers crossed, I could have this done by the end of summer because this is just sort of something to get me through to season also a great way for me to see how much their cough*relationship*cough grows over the length of the show. (what... you know thats what it REALLY is ;) )**

**Being that this took A LOT of time and effort I hope you enjoy it as much as I got out of writing it. Also it wouldn't hurt to tell me how I'm doin' *Review***

**1X01**-

"Honestly, it's not as bad as it looks" Jane confessed to the irritated and dumbfounded Agent after she stumbled in to shots fired by a grieving mother

_GOD JANE, for christ sakes! You got a man killed! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! You-You_.._God, you ass_...

"Mrs. Toliver..."

"You didn't sleep, did you?"

_He is so immature. There is something wrong with him, like seriously wrong. He's screwed up in the brain or something. Another mess for me to clean up. Idiot._

"Closed case doughnuts are here." Jane smiles

_God, it's that Idiot. Don't look Teresa...maybe he will go away_

(The team includes a little conversasion, then Jane begins to walk slowly as apologectic torwards Lisbon)

"Don't even start, I'm still angry with you" she manages to pass of cooley

..."a frog? Well this makes everything better...doesn't it-GASP"

_What..it jumps? Jeez he is dispicable. God, Teresa it wasn't that funny. Wipe that stupid smirk off your face. (glances at Jane) Ass..._

**1X02**-

One,Two,THREE!" The irritated Deputy Sherrif Sputters as he loses his sixth game of Rock, Paper, Scissors againts the quick-witted Patrick Jane.

_Jane don't torture the man like that *snickers*. He's bad enough as it is.._

(Raquel confesess much to Lisbons dismay)

_Jane.. God Jane! You Hypnotized her! You are so Unprofessional..Jackass._

"They were soulmates in their own strange way" Jane professes as Van Pelt, Cho, and Rigsby leave the funeral.

_This is wrong. This is wrong, and I'm sorry. Parents are not supposed to bury their children. (Lisbon turns and heads away from the funeral) I'm sorry that it had to end this way- Jane? His hand..it's on my shoulder..I-I? ...Thanks._

**1X03-**

" Hey, Pops. Hear You're good in bed. What's the secret"

_God Jane, don't- don't bring this up._

"I'll tell you what I'm talking about, you sweaty pervert" Jane rambles on while the man is beginning to threaten.

_Jane, do no-Idiot! Shut-Up..Ok, just Shut-up. Jane if you don't stop I swear to god I will..._

"look me in the eye and tell me you filthy old goat" Just as Jane spit out those words the man winded back and socked Jane right in the bridge of his nose.

_STOP screwing things up you-..Ouch..oh that looks painful. Is he okay?_

"its time to go back to Devon Port to put the second half of my brilliant plan into motion" Jane spilled triumphantly as they were pulling several dead ends.

_Oh God, Oh god he has a has a..Jane..what is it. Jane, you better not be screwing around with me. Oh, I'm not going to like this, am I?_

" I am good to them" the distant, drunken father defended as Lisbon was eyeing him with disbelief.

"My father was a good man, just like you, and after my mother died he was a self-pitying drunk, just like you" Lisbon confessed,unwavering as a stone wall.

"He killed himself, Damn near killed me and my brothers too. Get some help" She urged the man to take the buisness card she offered in her hand.

The man hesitated, but grabbed the tiny paper in Lisbon's hands, and walked away. Lisbon glanced to her right, and there he stood. Unjudgemental he nodded in Lisbon's direction.

_..He heard,like I was ever planning on telling him that, but... he isn't..laughing? No, he isn't joking around, he isn't- he is not..huh, imagine that._

**1X04-**

"I guess we need a locksmith" concludes the detective, seeing at the locked safe room was inpenetrable. Only to be opened by a passcode, and who was she fooling. Not a soul would crack that sucka open.

"Hang on a minute", Jane mutters while spinning around the room with the passcode key in hand singing a spanish ladies song.

_God, he really can be a nut case sometimes, wait.. sometimes?_

Jane just keeps clicking away at the small black device in his palms. Without fail, the door to the safe room clicked. They opened the door only to come across their dead body.

_What the? How did you? Where did? (she and Rigsby share a befuddled glance)...huh?_

" I'm disappointed,I-I'm Disappointed,and I'm embarrassed" Menelli states to Jane after he tries to seduce a greaving widow

_Hell, you bet we are (Lisbon takes a quick glance over Jane) What the Hell were you thinking? You can't do stupid things, you get us all into trouble._

"and you" Menelli veers his head in Lisbons direction as she becomes more attentive"

"What were you thinking leaving him at an event like that?" Menelli accuses Lisbon

"No excuses. I mistakenlytreated him as a responsible adult" Lisbon answers, intending to insult this large six year old.

_See like that you Idiot, god you are NEVER, I repeat NEVER being anywhere where I can't see every damn hair on your head.. insufferable..stupid.._

"Hey, are you sure she doesn't know where it is?" Cho asked Jane concerning the multi-million dollar widow nearly going backrupt if she can't find the fortune her husband left behind.

"Yes, she is genuinely bankrupt, and she is genuinely concerned" Jane replied plainly

"You're not soft on her, are you?" Lisbon questioned the man relaxing on the sofa.

"No...maybe a little" he replied quickly "We need to talk to the lawyer" he soon after stated.

"we will talk to the lawyer, you need to stay well away" Lisbon responded dryly, then she suddenly glanced to the side and her eyed focused on Jane once more.

"Wait, did you say maybe a little?" She demanded

"Well, yes a beautiful greiving widow of course a little, but don't worry it won't affect my work" Jane rolled off his tounge

_Wait, does he have feelings for her, really Jane..wait, why do I..nevermind._

**1X05-**

"Now all of you listen closely, I want you all to raise both of your hands. Just like this" Jane demenstrated to the crowd of policemen/searcher parties by raising both of his hands in the air

"You too Sherrif," Jane ordered. The Sherriff recuctantly raised both of his hands.

"And you, Agent Lisbon" he smirked. She stood there for a moment giving him the best glare she could muster.

_Jane..Really._

"Please," Jane whispered in a softer tone. Lisbon rolled her eyes in defeat and slowly raised her hands.

_Jeez Jane, you know I didn't do it. God I swear he just likes to make me squirm. Uggh._

"Hey" Lisbon told Jane when she picked up her phone

"Pineapple" Jane quickly replied hoping to get a reaction from her

"Pineapple? What the Hel-"Lisbon trailed off

_Jane, what! Are you telling me the killer is behind me with a gun pointed at my back! I need to make this phone call look like it's nothing. Jane, Thank You._

"I still can't believe he fell for that old cell-phone gag" Lisbon stated smartly as she and Jane were headed out.

"Old cell-phone gag? I invented that right there and then!" Jane boasted rather proud of himself.

"Are you kidding, I've seen that done a thousand times!" Lisbon smirked in his direction.

"Where?"

"TV"

"Ahh, but where have you seen it done in real life" Jane continued to boast.

_Hah, Jane just because you saved my life one time does't give you a pass to bug the heck out of me. Besides I'm pretty sure that the stupid cell-phone trick has been done in real life before...Pompous brag._


	2. Chapter 2

**1X06-**

"Don't hold back, speak your mind" The Casino head offered Jane as he pointed out the tricks to make Casinos increase revenue

"There is no clocks or windows, so no passage of time,Low cost Alcohol is poured down you by professional young women, Oxygen is pumped into the place to make you stay awake, and the constant sound of bells and sirens give the illusion that someone is winning all the time." Jane professed rather proudly

_Hah, of course Jane would know all that stuff, being a professionalcheat I'm sure he gambles at these places all the time. Just watching him bet againt Cho and Rigsby of course anyone would know that...I bet he cheats too._

"I think I'll play a little," Jane smirks, "to get a lay of the land. "

Then of course he turns and faces Lisbon

"Gimmie 100 bucks will you?" Jane confidently pleads. "I will give you back double."

_Now that is something I HAVE to see, by the way there is no possible way I can lose. Unless they find out he will rob them blind._

"I'll pay you back triple" He soon then promises.

_They won't know what hit them, Deal._

"I'm sorry, I can't keep them" Lisbon confessed to Jane about her lovely jewlrey.

"Those emeralds look lovely with your eyes" Jane stated as he turned to Lisbon

_Jeez, you big flirt. Make me feel bad about giving them back. Only you...really you think they look nice with my eyes. Huh, something sweet that came out of his mouth. That doesn't happen very often._

**1X07-**

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you are completely misreading the situation" Local spiritual advisor informed the clearly irritated Patrick Jane

_Christina Frye..Have to remember her name. She just burned his sorry ass. Hah, this is too good to be I can call her in every once in a while to set Jane straight. God knows I can't do that._

1X08-

"The girl had the keys in her hand, she was only planning on stopping by." Jane stated as he rushed out the motel door, keys in hand.

What is he up to?

The Agents trail Jane as he runs in the parking lot to the woman's car. Jane opens the door, leans in and picks up

_A Baby! Oh my gosh! She is so tiny, and precious. How horrible, to lose her mother at that age.. Heh, and Jane looks cute too when he smil...what am I saying... _

Nearby, a tall lady in a suit claims that she works for social services takes the baby away from Jane.

_Is he upset? No he's fine, but I swear that was a small bit of pain as he tells her bye. Jeez, he's a natural..._

"You know, It's funny what bad liars cops are"Jane smirks

"I lie to you all the time, but you don't catch it"Lisbon states with much pride

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you're translucent my dear, sometimes I let you think you fool me just so you won't feel bad" Jane confesses to Lisbon, who is now staring at him in disbelief.

Yeah right, he's just to prideful to admit that he is not the only one who can pull some wool over someone's eyes.

"Name one time" Lisbon puffed

"Last Thanksgiving, you said you were going east to your brother's house, but what you were really doing was planning to spend three days home alone watching old movies while eating Ice Cream" Jane rolled off his tounge with no pause. While a small smile curled on his lips.

_You ass! How did you know that? God how embarrasing. Of all things he choose to remember that. What the Crap Jane? Now I look stupid. Great. Thanks Jane. No, really._

**1X09-**

"How did you do that?" Lisbon questioned the beaming man in front of her after he was correctly able to guess what shape was in her mind.

"oh that was nothing, that was just the calibration key to all your intermost thoughts" Jane proffesed clear as day

_Ha, If only. I am only ever so happy Jane really can't read my mind. What a joke.._

"What am I thinking right now?" Lisbon began to tease Jane

" You are thinking I am so Glad Jane is joking and he can't read my mind"

"No,well.. yes, but not for the reason you are thinking" Lisbon stumbled

"and what reason am I thinking" Jane questioned the rapidly blushing Agent

_What? Why is he doing that? Why am I blushing, I don't have a reason to blush. No...Do I? No, NO I do not._

"Never you mind" Lisbon quickly stuttered while Rigsby pointing out she was blushing wasn't helping.

(by the way later in that episode where Jane is on the scarecrow. That smile Lisbon gave him was the cutest thing.)

"We never discussed this because I thought it went without saying. When I catch Red John I am going to cut him up and watch him die slowly" Jane stated blankly. As if he rehersed this line his entire life.

_When we catch Red John I will put him behind bars. Alive. Jane, I swear if you kill him I will do everything in my power to personally put you behind bars as well. You are unstable. You are unstable, and insane. I will not vouch for anything you do. Ever._

"So, seems this whole thing changed your mind about revenge." Lisbon stated with a bit of relief.

"Has it?" Jane asked questioning Lisbon's theory

"Revenge is for fools and madmen, just as you said" Lisbon confusely stated

"That was rather good I thought, Untrue, but good" Jane nodded knowingly

_Jane, when are you going to see that your unhealthy tie with Red John is going to drag you down in the mud. I'm not going to help you when that day comes. Yet... I feel sorry for you. You can't see right from wrong. Lets just hope that day doesn't come soon._

**1X10-**

"But I thought you hate Psychiatrists" Lisbon stated very much confused.

"She was a good Psychiatrist" Jane spoke while his eyes rose from the floor to meet Lisbon's

"She must have been to keep you inside the room" She scoffed with her eyebrows raised with amusement.

"It was a locked room"

Lisbon's eyes began to grow bigger as she realized what she said.

"Oh" was the only thing she was able muster.

_Oh god Jane, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean. Oh god why did I say that. Wh- Oh now I've done it. There is hurt. I can see it in his eyes. Oh, I feel awful now...I'm sorry Jane. sorry_

"Oh, ah Thank You" Jane responded as a chimpanzee handed him her bananna in a very generous manner. Jane then take the bannana and plays a trick of where is the bananna with the chimp.

_Oh Jane.. How cute. *scoffs* If only he could be like this at least half the time. Then, maybe I wouldn't want to strangle the life out of him on a daily basis._

"Aww..Jane kissed a girl" Lisbon smirked from inside the van

"yeah..on the cheek." Jane responded deadpan

"It still counts" responded Lisbon still trying to gain a smile out of Jane

Jane circles around the van to the passenger's seat with his head low and avoiding

_Huh, did I say something wrong..Why is he not smiling, or joking, or even annoying me about it. Jane..Jane? Everytime. Why do I feel sorry for him. Just smile Jane. Please...maybe, Maybe if.._

"You wanna drive" Lisbon offered if order to raise Jane's spirit. God knows how much she lothes him driving her around.

"Do I really seem that sad?" He questioned the raven haired agent

"What.. I was just asking if you wanted to drive" Lisbon scoffed

(Let the cute banter commence)


End file.
